1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices used to translate rotational motion into reciprocal motion. Such devices are often used to convert an electric drill rotational motion to power a saw which requires a reciprocating force for purposes of cutting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are currently in use various holding devices and attachments to use the common electric drill for purposes other than drilling. Common uses are to use the drill to sand or polish. There are also methods to use the drill to power circular saws.
In addition there are devices in the art using gears, levers and cams in conjunction with holders for electrical drills to use the drills circular motion to drive saw blades. These devices generally use complicated, bulky methods to incorporate the electric drill into the reciprocating function. Those devices which may be mounted directly on the end of the drill involve complicate eccentric discs and levers to translate the motion.
There are also self contained, motor drive devices which provide for rotational as well as reciprocal motion. Again these devices use a rotational motor as in the hand drill and use complex gears, levers and cams to provide the reciprocal function.
The present invention to be mounted on the end of a rotational shaft such as an electric drill uses a simple grooved shaft or disk shaft mounted in a small housing with a saw blade holder to provide a portable reciprocating saw function on the end of a hand drill. No levers or gears are involved.